custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Record 18B
Experiment Record 18B is the completed experiment of a genetically engineered assassin, the result of the experiment, a twisted, merciless, one armed killer, was abandoned and left to die. However, the creators (Ipagha Science Organisation ISO) didn't plan on the abomination surviving and creating terror on Kylda Nui. Even with one arm, he can execute and harm individuals extremely well. He can use a range of weapons, but usually utilises firearms. His arsenal currently includes a pistol, a large mini-gun, an assault rifle and a shotgun. Record begin... Phase 1 of experiment: Attain test subject-Complete Phase 2 of experiment: Testing of equipment-Complete Phase 3 of experiment: Experimentation-Complete Phase 4 of experiment: Abandoning experiment, Result=Failure Experiment log Unknown scientist: "Day 1 of experiment, whatever target test subject is being hunted, equipment is currently being imported from Classified. We hope this experiment accelerates our understanding of the capabilities of science..." Unknown scientist: "Day 3 of experiment, new target is currently in the process of being hunted, equipment has been received and is ready for testing. I pray this experiment will assist this world and its technology..." Unknown scientist: "Day 14 of experiment, test subject has been attained and is identified as a Toa of Fire, it rejects our genius ideas of advancing our minds. It's fire powers have been weakened thanks to our new element provided by Classified. Experimentation will begin in approximately Classified..." Unkown scientist: "Day 24 of experiment, test subject is currently being experimented on *Agonised screams heard in background* Silence! Anyways, testing has been completed and the experiment has been successful. *Another scientist: "The experiment is becoming unstable! There's no way to stabilise, interference is building, danger of combustion! Turn that log off no-"*"-Abrupt end of log Unknown scientist: "Day 32 of experiment, experiment is complete...Unfortunately...The experiment is a failure in my eyes, the result is a failure, an...an...abomination. Most of us are disgusted by this mistake, and wish to rid of it, however Sinplis thinks otherwise...How he annoys me, he sees the result as a potential ally. Further action will be discussed and finalised..." After "abandonment" After his abandonment, Experiment 18B was discovered by the Knight's of Darkness, then was put under many examinations to test his skills and methods. Then he became the KoD's personal expendable assassin to take out targets that may potentially harm any important agents. The Knights of Darkness designed and created a silver metal arm for the new assassin, this allowed him to wield weapons 2 handed, allowing him more accuracy and control. The metal arm also gives him more strength, covering defensive and offensive tactics. This experiment was also assigned to test the effectiveness of newly produced fire-arms or weapons so they may be mass produced. Final assessment of Experiment Record 18B Experiment aim: Genetically engineered assassin Basis of test subject: Toa of Fire Successful phases 3/4 Overview of experiment product: Planning was carefully carried out, however we did not plan for the unstable status of the real test, the result was a failure, an abomination to most and in no way an advance in our capabilities in science, however I believe the result and if not the experiment has hidden potential. Perhaps the test subject reacted poorly to the element or equipment... Overview end -Sinplis Gallery Experiment 18B 5.jpg Experiment 18B 4.jpg Experiment 18B 3.jpg Experiment 18B 2.jpg Experiment 18B 1.jpg Category:User:ToaSintras777